Letter to my Darling
by CassandraKy
Summary: "¡No sabes absolutamente nada Sasuke, no eres más que un bruto! Algún día te demostrare de lo que soy capaz por conseguir mi sueño y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras" Cuanta razón había tenido pero, ¿Quién habría pensado que la inocente Sakura terminaría de prostituta? Jamás se imagino tal grado de ambición. Pero peor aún ¿Por qué mierda termino amando a alguien así?/AU-lemon/


Letter to my darling

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo por última vez en esa ciudad, tan bulliciosa, retorcida y glamurosa. Llena de sueños rotos y soñadores ansiosos de hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus codiciosos objetivos. Justo como ella, almas tan ambiciosas como la de ella _su_ Sakura. Con malestar aparto su mirada de aquella ventada, donde millares de luces desfilaban desde las abarrotadas calles de Tokio.

_Detestaba_ ese lugar, fueron sus gentes, sus exigencias, sus ideologías respecto a lo bello, lo adecuado y lo perfecto lo que la pervirtió de tal manera.

Fue _ese _lugar la que la arrastro a ese infierno donde ahora moraba sin querer admitirlo y él no logró ser su ángel defensor, no logró salvar a lo _único _que realmente amo…

-Sasuke-kun…- tras un momento de silencio decidió hablar- ¿Por qué eres tan serio?

- No sé de que hablas Sakura- respondió el joven de diecisiete años sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. Estamos a pleno verano y tú pierdes el tiempo leyendo un libro bajo este viejo árbol. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos un rato a nadar en la playa?

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas la molestia y te callas de una vez?- respondió el chico ya un poco obstinado de la situación, años conociendo a la chica recostada a su lado y ella insistía en lo mismo.

-¡Ves que eres un amargado! – de un salto y con la gracia de un felino la joven se puso de pie. Por un segundo logró que su compañero apartara la mirada de aquel monstruoso libro, pero solo eso pudo conseguir.

-¡Venga Sasuke no pretendo perder todas mis preciadas vacaciones en esta colina sin hacer nada!-

-Entonces busca un libro y deja de perder el tiempo, eso sera mucho más gratificante que buscar un cáncer de piel en la playa-

Con un poco de agilidad consiguió arrebatarle el libro de las manos y comenzó a corretear por todo el lugar escabulléndose del moreno entre risas ¡que gracioso era verlo enfadado! pensó en lo estúpidos que debían verse corriendo alrededor de un árbol sin llegar a ningún lado.

Entre sus risas logro escuchar la voz de Sasuke con todo molesto decir "Se acabo". Estando tan distraída solo puedo reaccionar cuando sintió todo el peso del joven embestir contra su cuerpo y su espalda chocar contra el duro piso bajo sus pies. Aun impresionada vio en cámara lenta como esté cogía de forma sutil su libro de entre sus dedos y lo colocaba entre las gruesas raíces del árbol para después aprisionar sus delicadas muñecas con sus fuertes manos.

-¡Que mierda pretendías Sakura!- Grito en tono molesto mirándola con ojos furiosos, por un momento creyó ver fuego en su oscura mirada.

-Vamos Sasuke solo bromeada- respondió ella empezando a cabrearse.

-¡que tú no tengas objetivos ni metas en la vida no significa que puedas interponerte en los míos!- Grito el moreno mientras la soltaba con brusquedad y se ponía de pie.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke? ¡Solo quería que nos divirtiéramos un rato!-

-Yo no estoy para juegos y muy bien sabes eso, debes madurar de una buena vez Sakura, no todo es diversión y risitas en la vida-

-al igual que todo son los estudios y el futuro Sasuke, ¡te estás perdiendo el presente!- Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada por la rabia que sentía en su interior ¿Qué ella no tenia objetivos?- ¿Por qué hablas así sin más? ¡No sabes nada de mí! Algún día seré una reconocida modelo y TÚ te tragaras tus palabras-

Con desprecio el joven Uchiha formo una mueca en la cara- ¿modelo? ¿Qué ridiculez es esa Sakura? ¿A eso es lo que llamas tú un objetivo? No me hagas reír-.

-¡¿Y quién te crees tú para juzgar mis sueños?!- con impotencia sentía las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas- ¡No sabes absolutamente nada Sasuke, no eres más que un bruto! Algún día te demostrare de lo que soy capaz por conseguir mi sueño y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras-

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta.

Tres meses pasaron para que pudieran volver a hablar. El orgullo y el dolor fueron los mayores obstáculos para ese reencuentro pero la costumbre y la añoranza pudieron más que ellos esta vez.

-y ahora, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – el cansancio podía reconocerse en su voz, el joven se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de la chica, rodeado de diferentes tonos de rosa y revistas regadas por todo el dormitorio.

-¿acaso te importa?-pregunto con algo parecido a un puchero formándose en su labio inferior, con voz de niñita caprichosa la chica acostada en la cama.

-No seas molesta, responde que no me gusta perder tiempo y bien lo sabes- respondió el chico mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo buscando paciencia.

Una risita infantil inundo el cuarto, era la pelirrosa la que reía- Te extrañe tanto- susurro mientras se tiraba al regazo del chico a su lado y enseguida se guindo a su cuello.- perdóname, no debí distraerte, sabía que estabas muy ocupado estudiando para lo de la universidad y aun así…

-Ya no importa, ambos actuamos de manera errónea- le respondió el pelinegro y ella entendió que era su manera de pedirle disculpas. Sorprendida sintió como él la cargaba hasta sentarla en sus piernas y luego acariciarle el flequillo con los dedos- Ahora dime, ¿cómo te fracturaste el tobillo?- la curiosidad se podía notaba en su voz.

-Bueno, no me lo fracture, solo me lo doble- comenzó su relato la joven- pues veras, estaba jugando voleibol cuando me caí- respondió sonrojada y algo acalorada al sentir la respiración de Sasuke tan cerca suyo.

-¿Así de estúpido?- Preguntó el con la voz carrasposa por la pereza.

-¿esperabas un drama acaso?-respondió ella mientras una risita se le escapaba de los labios

-Hmp, extrañaba eso también- comentó el moreno con sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, el olor de su aliento la tenía mareada, era tan masculino y…

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?- cuestionó ella realmente sorprendida por la actitud tan _cariñosa _del chico.

-Siempre tan molesta-

Y sin más los labios varoniles se estamparon con firmeza contra los suyos, al principio le costó un poco responder el beso, desesperada buscaba responder con igual intensidad, con algo de brusquedad movía sus labios contra los del Uchiha en búsqueda de su excitante sabor.

-Más lento Sakura- entre su letargo escucho la voz de Sasuke salir carrasposa de sus labios y siguió con lo indicado. Rápidamente el beso paso a ser lento y sensual solo podía escucharse el sonido de sus bocas al unirse en búsqueda de más contacto, al rato sintió la lengua experta del moreno invadir su boca, exigiéndole más y robándole el aire, recorriendo toda su cavidad y arrancándole extraños sonidos proveniente de su mas profundo ser ¿es que acaso pensaba matarla con sus exquisitos y magistrales besos? Si era así, que continuara la tortura…

Cuando Sakura empezó a ronronear entre sus brazos sintió un tirón provenir de su pantalón… Mierda... Jamás pensó que serian tan perfectos sus labios y sus manos recorriendo su espalda, clavo con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos en las anchas caderas femeninas para controlarse. La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, no muy convencido logro acabar con el beso de forma abrupta.

El rostro de Sakura acabó escondiéndose en su cuello mientras él la apretaba más contra su pecho.

-¿Qué fue esto?-Tartamudeo la joven provocando un cosquilleo en su cuello debido al cálido aliento que chocó contra su piel.

-¿No te gustó acaso?-

-no es eso- los ojos jade de Sakura chocaron con los suyos azabaches.- es solo que no lo esperaba.

-Hmp, eso es lo de menos.- Con facilidad cargo a la chica entre sus brazos acomodándola en la mullida cama.

-Contéstame ¿Por qué lo has hecho Sasuke?- la incertidumbre se podía ver en sus ojos.

- Te vengo a buscar mañana por la mañana para ir a clases- Fue su única respuesta y de esa manera le dio a entender que nunca respondería a esa pregunta.

Desde aquella ocasión la relación con Sakura se había fortalecido mucho, siempre estaba junto a ella, siempre cuidándola, siempre protegiéndola. Los besos y las caricias ya eran una costumbre para ellos, le obsesionaba besarla, sentir sus suaves senos contra su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba recostados en su cama; le encantaba los suaves gemidos que se escapaban de su pequeña boca cuando besaba cierto lugar en su níveo cuello, cierto punto en sus senos...

Recordar la primera ocasión en la que vio su perfecto cuerpo aún lograba excitarlo como si la tuviera enfrente, desnuda solo para él pero un par de años habían pasado desde aquella primera vez.

Estaban en su habitación, él hacia el monstruoso esfuerzo de concentrarse en aquellas ecuaciones de matemáticas que tenía plasmada en su cuaderno pero con Sakura revoloteando con aquel minivestido jugueteando con sus cosas no ayudaba ni un poco.

-¿Por qué te mueves tanto Sakura?- Preguntó ya derrotado, cerrando su cuaderno y tirándolo por algún lugar recóndito debajo de su cama, putas hormonas, el jamás había sido desordenado.

-Al fin te despegas de ese cuaderno Sasuke-kun- canturreo la chica tirándose a su lado.- Ven, dame un beso-

Definitivamente el no se haría las de rogar y sin más se tiro en una guerra de lenguas desesperadas por coronarse campeonas en esa batalla, la lengua juguetona de Sakura se retiro de la batalla al desviar su objetivo al cuello del chico, dando grandes lamidas en la zona. Ensimismado las manos de Sasuke viajaron por el diminuto pedazo de tela que cubría a la chica y que ella osaba llamar vestido hasta posicionarse en las nalgas de la chica.

-Sasuke- gimió ella al pie de su oreja.

Excitado el apretó la suave y redonda piel que se hallaba en sus manos, como respuestas consiguió otro gemido por parte de la chica. Entre besos aquí y allá el pudor desapareció y con él el vestido que cubría el cuerpo de Sakura.

Con un poco de brusquedad acostó a Sakura boca abajo en la cama. Las sabanas azules hacían un perfecto contraste con su nívea piel y el exótico tono rosa que poseían sus cabellos, sin dudarlo mucho concentro sus dedos de la "ardua" labor de deshacerse del molesto sujetador, en su tercer intento fallido logro oir una risa burlona proveniente de la ojijade.

-El gran Sasuke, futuro doctor de la nación, el genio de su generación frustrado por un simple sujetador- se burlo la pelirrosa al incorporarse y quedar arrodillada frente a él en la cama.

Sin poder controlarlo un gruñido salió de su boca- Eres demasiado molesta-respondió orgulloso. Sin más, la cargo hasta posicionarla encima de sus caderas arrancándole un gemido cuando su miembro choco contra su húmeda cavidad- Hmp- y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando la vio inclinar la cabeza en búsqueda de aire y oír su voz arrastrándose por su garganta y salir en un agudo gemido. Con algo de malicia repitió lo sucedido, alzo sus caderas y presiono su miembro contra sus bragas húmedas consiguiendo el mismo resultado.- Sasuke, para- maulló Sakura esta vez.

Con rapidez se deshizo del sujetador por fin y los pechos de la chica quedaron libres. Se separo un poco para poder apreciarlos y de inmediato observo como los rosáceos pezones se erguían buscando el contacto con su cuerpo, llamándolo,_ incitándolo._

-¡Sasuke!- el agudo grito choco contra su oído pero más importante era ese montículo de carne entre sus dientes, con fuerza chupo de ese pezón como si de un bebe desnutrido se tratase arrancándole otro gemido a la chica. Luego de pellizcar, chupar, mordisquear y besar el pezón izquierdo dirigió su atención al derecho y desde ese momento decidió que el seno izquierdo de Sakura era su preferido, el predilecto. Mientras su boca y sus manos se encargaban de los hinchados y _necesitados _pechos de la chica su cadera no detenía el frenético movimiento contra la vagina de la joven.

_Joder_… si así se sentía con ropa no quería ni imaginar cómo sería penetrarla, concentrado en ese pensamiento aumento la rapidez de sus envestidas.

-Sakura- murmuro el contra el oído femenino mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. En esos meses de relación ellos habían aprendido a comunicarse sin palabras, se conocían tan bien que con solo pronunciar su nombre ella supo lo que quería.

-Si Sasuke- respondió ella en un gemido ya que sintió como un dedo del chico se escurrida dentro de su braga.

Solo eso necesitaba escuchar, de inmediato dirigió su mano a la intimidad de la pelirrosa directo al punto que sabía que la haría gritar y apenas comenzó con la delicada pero firme caricia empezaron a fluir las palabras obscenas de la boca de Sakura.

-Mierda Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba la chica mientras apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos y mordía su labio inferior para no gritar- Respóndeme maldita sea- pregunto en medio de un gemido mientras sentía como los dedos de sasuke jugueteaban con su clítoris y cuando pensó que no podría con más el hombre que succionaba su pezón con fuerza y pellizcaba el restante introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de su mojada muy muy _muy mojada _cavidad.

Al poco rato perdió la cuenta de cuántos de esos gloriosos dedos se encontraban en su interior y hace rato que dejo de intentar controlar los gemidos que Sasuke sin piedad le arrancada.

Unas inmensas ganas de ¿orinar? la inundaron e inconscientemente se dejo llevar por la _gloriosa _sensación.

-Pensé que tendrías mas aguante- Se burlo Sasuke y sin darle tiempo a protestar sintió como la húmeda y caliente lengua del chico impactaba contra la hinchada y sensible piel de si intimidad, lamiendo sin piedad el liquido que su cuerpo expulso momentos antes. La vergüenza no podía ser más grande pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando sin piedad la traviesa lengua de Sasuke inundo su ser-_ Mierda…_

Su nueva palabra favorita, pero es que ¿Cómo era posible todas esas sensaciones? ¿Qué era lo que debía…?

-¡Ah!- todo pensamiento perdió importancia cuando Sasuke empezó el delicioso vaivén de su lengua penetrando su intimidad, la poco razón se esfumo y ciega de deseo la chica cogió los cabellos oscuros y comenzó a participar en la danza al alzar sus caderas deseosa del encuentre entre estas y la juguetona lengua de su novio.

Entre la neblina de sus pensamientos pensó en responderle el exquisito favor que Sasuke le estaba brindando pero como siempre, el fue más rápido que ella. En fracciones de segundo se dirigió a la pequeña mesita de noche de caoba y sacar de allí un sobre de color metálico, de inmediato lo reconoció.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –pregunto tratando de regular su respiración.

-Itachi- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

A continuación vio como rompía el sobre con delicadeza y sacaba de él un condón, luego desenrollaba este en su pene. _Su pene, _era la primera vez que lo veía ¿en qué momento se había quitado el bóxer? su miembro era enorme, ¿Cómo mierda _eso_ iba a entrar en ella? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y su amado Sasuke lo noto.

-Cálmate- intento tranquilizarla el moreno dando delicados besos en su frente perlada de sudor.- eres hermosa ¿lo sabes no?-

Eso la desconcerto bastante, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a Sasuke decir algo así- ¿en serio?- pregunto de inmediato

-Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida- respondió el con un tono más serio del habitual, queriendo darle a entender que hablaba en serio. Sin esperar mucho empezó a besarla de nuevo logrando distraerla por completo, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo paso desde que comenzaron a besarse con tanta pasión pero de un momento a otro sintió un delicado pero firme intruso en su cavidad. Un gran intruso, espero un instante buscando alguna pizca de dolor pero nada.

Su mirada se concentro en el rostro de la mujer bajo su cuerpo, buscando un deje de dolor al pasar los minutos y ella empezara a moverse buscando mas contacto entre sus cuerpos lo entendió, ella no estaba sintiendo dolor, complacido empezó un lento pero fuerte vaivén de caderas. Su miembro salía y entraba una y otra vez, al pasar el tiempo fue aumentando la velocidad y a su vez los sonidos provenientes de Sakura y los suyos propios. Qué bueno que se encontraban solos en casa.

Cuando empezó a sentir esa presión en el vientre entendió que pronto llegaría y por la expresión de Sakura no dudaba que ella también así que sin más la cogió por las caderas, la mujer de manera instintiva rodeo las suyas con sus largas piernas se paró de la cama y choco la espalda de ella contra la pared. Sin más siguió con su labor de penetrarla, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor se le ocurrió levantarle un poco más la pierna izquierda manchada un poco por la sangra virginal y sin opciones se vio derribado por la sensación de llegar al orgasmo junto a Sakura, _su mujer…_

_Pasajeros del vuelo número 375 destino Kyoto por favor abordar._

Un pelinegro abrazaba con fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

-Lo siento Sakura, debo irme ya- susurro este al oído de la mujer en sus brazos.

-Perdóname Sasuke, jure que no lloraría, ni para eso sirvo- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de desaparecer de sus mejillas el rastro de lagrimas.

-No digas eso más nunca, te juro Sakura que regresare por ti- Informo con firmeza mirándola directo a los ojos.- te lo juro- dijo con una pasión poco habitual en su frígida voz.

- te amo Sasuke…- Y él deseó en ese instante que sus ojos lograran expresar todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar, todo lo que su alma necesitaba expresar…

_Sakura…_

_Hace tanto que no te veo, solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te extraño, por el día, por la noche, cada vez que veo algo hermoso me acuerdo de ti, no sé porque te escribo esto pues sabes que no es propio de mi, sin embargo necesitaba decírtelo espero que estés muy bien, dime ¿Qué piensas hacer, te irás a Tokio al final? Es un lugar muy atractivo, seguro que allí conseguirás todo lo que deseas, nunca olvides que donde estés iré por ti…_

_Se despide S.U_

_Sakura…_

_Hace 5 años que me vine a Kyoto a estudiar medicina. ¿Recuerdas como era todo en esos tiempos? Cuando solías quejarte del "tiempo perdido" en aquel viejo árbol… a veces me pregunto cómo estarás ahora. ¿Por qué no quieres enviarme una foto? Infórmame por favor como te fue en ese casting de modelaje, no te rindas bella tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas._

_Se despide S.U_

_Sakura… _

_¿Por qué ya no quieres verme? Por favor envíame tu dirección no importa si es la de tu trabajo, tu madre está muy preocupada Sakura, no le hagas esto. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, acá siempre tendrás un hogar, junto a mi…_

_S.U_

_Sakura… _

_Sé que jure no molestarte más, sin embargo no puedo con esta tortura. Dime Sakura, por favor dime que no eras tú la chica de aquella revista, por favor dime que la chica que posaba desnuda para la cámara no eras tú Sakura porque mi corazón no podría con eso. Como deseo nunca haberme ido, como te extraño mi molestia…_

_S.U_

_Sakura…_

_Prometí siempre esperarte pero ahora que tienes dueño tendré que faltar a mi palabra, hasta siempre molesta…_

_S.U_

Y ahí estaba él en aquella ciudad que pervirtió a su molestia, fue allí donde sus sueños se apoderaron de su razón, donde se dejo arrastrar por las masas y las exigencias que sin piedad le arrancaron su inocencia.

El auto lentamente fue desacelerando hasta quedar estacionado frente a la perfecta fachada del hospital. Lentamente se bajo de su automóvil dándole instrucciones al chofer de que lo esperara en el estacionamiento que se hallaba en la otra cuadra. Sin más se adentro en las viejas paredes en búsqueda de aquello que siempre fue suyo y nunca debió dejar. Aquella pelirrosa marchita que él se encargaría de hacerla florecer hermosa como antes.

Porque aunque no la salvó de las terribles redes de la prostitución a tiempo, limpiaría toda las heridas que eso dejo en su piel y en su alma. Entro a la habitación número 105 y la vio allí con la mirada perdida y una pierna alzada, como hace tantos años se volvió a lastimar y él se veía obligado por su amor a acompañarla, siempre, _siempre_ estaría para ella. La esperanza renació en su lastimado corazón cuando la mirada de Sakura se encendió al verlo allí.

-Sasuke-kun….-

Hoooola! Ps escuchando la canción_ letter to Dana de Sonata Arctica _fue que se me ocurrió este one-shot... Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!

Saludos CassandraKy!

Ahm... Algún review :c?


End file.
